Reading is Fun
by TheAlly014
Summary: RobertoXOC Skylar is punished for sneaking off with Roberto. She's given historical materials to read over and study, but she finds her mind easily distracted by the thought of the prince. Just when she's ready to focus, he appears to distract her. *Fluff Fluff*


_**A/N: Yes! Another Prince Roberto one-shot. :) It's a sequel to Runaway but can stand on its own. Enjoy! Please R&R!**_

* * *

**Reading is Fun**

The sun greeted Skylar vibrantly as she turned on her side. Blinking her eyes open, the thin red curtains barely contained the rays or her exhaustion. She'd spent the night making up for the lessons she skipped yesterday with Roberto. Yawning, Skylar stretched her arms and toes until her bones popped. Moaning from relief, she finally hopped up from the bed and wrapped her white robe around her. She looked up to the window and drew back the curtains. Smiling at the beauty of the morning, Skylar felt better than she ever had.

Despite the punishment she received, being with Roberto was completely worth running off. They had spent three hours together before Alberto found them half-asleep in the bed. He grew red in the face and waited outside until she had dressed then stole her away for rigorous princess training. Skylar hated upsetting Alberto since she considered him a friend, but as a friend, he should understand that sometimes a woman needs her man. Grinning, Skylar yawned again and rushed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed for another day of training. She was sure that Alberto would be coming in extra early to make up for yesterday.

She cringed at the thought of studying Altaria. Skylar would rather go through manners and important social gestures than be stuck in a library. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy reading but the content of historical documents weren't written for the pleasure and leisure of the reader. Skylar feigned a chuckled as she brushed her teeth roughly. Alberto knows she despises anything similar to school material. _I'm truly in for it today._

Once Skylar was dressed into her new ivory eyelet dress, she took a second look into the vanity mirror before taking her dark hair down from the small bun it was. Her caramel locks cascaded from her scalp and rested on her shoulders in waves. She smiled at the result and left the bathroom only to be greeted by Alberto and her white Labrador, Sugar.

"Hey, Sugar!" Skylar greeted bending her knees as Sugar hopped onto them, "I've missed you, girl. I guess you like sleeping in Roberto's bed more than mine, huh?"

If Sugar was up, that meant Roberto had already gone to his office to work, and her training was to start. Since the engagement had been announced a month ago, Roberto and she argued who Sugar would sleep with until they could sleep together. To Skylar's surprise, the dog had chosen Roberto over her every day since. She's only spotted her a couple of times since then. It's hard enough to see the prince and it was even harder to see her pet.

Skylar straightened as Alberto bowed to her, "Good morning, Skylar. Would you like some tea or breakfast in the dining room before lessons?"

"If Roberto won't be joining us, then no, I can eat while you teach me." Skylar answered dully. It had been the same every morning. Roberto began taking his breakfast to work with him.

She figured he was just trying to work as hard as he could for their wedding plans. Wedding plans that Skylar only had a small part in helping with. The only things she had helped discuss were her dress, bridesmaids, guests, and flowers. The setting was, of course, to be in Altaria's royal church with her choice of her guests and the celebrities and royalty granted an invitation. Skylar just wished she had a bigger role in it. At this rate, stressing over a wedding because her lack of participation shouldn't be Skylar's problem.

Shrugging it off, she followed behind Alberto with Sugar beside her. Everything will be okay as long as Skylar doesn't over think it. Chewing on her cheek, she swallowed her complaints and entered the royal library with Alberto after he sent Sugar off to Roberto's office. They sat at a wooden table where books were piled along it. Only a small space was left open. She pulled up a chair sat there as Alberto handed her the first book. _Altaria's Royal Family; A Legacy._She flipped it over in her hands and dragged hands along the page. The book was too large. Skylar would be reading it all day before she finished. As she pouted, Alberto excused himself to retrieve her breakfast.

Skylar glared at the books but sighed in defeat. _Might as well start quickly. _Reading in the silence, she got halfway through the first page before Alberto returned with a tray of food and tea. He moved a few books aside and placed the tray in front of her. Alberto hovered nearby skimming through the bookcases as Skylar ate her meal then quickly cleaned her hands off with the napkin before dragging her eyes back to the book again. Forcing herself to take in the information, Skylar felt herself ache for bed again. It wasn't the distaste in learning more of Altaria because she loved hearing stories of the country, but sitting in a library and studying so rigorously reminded of high school. She wouldn't let it go to waste, but her reading wasn't for her pleasure.

When she finished the book, she released a triumphant smile and reached for another book. Alberto returned to the table with four new books, resting them on top of the stack. Altogether, she had thirteen books in front of her and a broken will. Her heart deflated as he added those books. _There's no way I can read these all today!_ She hoped it would be her homework for the weeks before her wedding and not for today.

She grimaced into her new book, _Altaria in Modern History,_ as she speedily read it. Skylar wanted to finish swiftly before she lost her desire or consciousness. _Whichever came first. _However, she knew what was right in her heart. This reading was to prepare her for her life with Roberto. After the wedding, she would be Skylar Button, Princess of Altaria. Skylar wanted so badly to be worthy of the title. With the world against her, she wanted to come out on top. _Love always wins, right?_

With a surge of inspiration, Skylar read the latest novel with great interest. It was a more appealing book than the previous with more reference to the modern day culture of Altaria. To her surprise, it contained bits and pieces of Roberto and his parents. It was nice to read his name somewhere besides hearing his name in her thoughts. Though she'd rather hear his voice, Skylar knew she had to focus, and his memory would be distracting.

Alberto burst her bubble of concentration, "I have to head out with the King, but I'll be back soon. Please stay in the library and continue studying."

Skylar grudgingly nodded and spoke as she scanned the pages, "I know, Alberto. It's for my good and not your desire. I'll really try my best to focus and finish the materials."

Alberto stared incredulously at her and nodded satisfied, "I'm glad you understand, Skylar."

She smirked, "I understand I have to learn these things to prepare myself." Skylar looked up to him, "I'm sorry I give you such a hard time, my friend."

"Don't fret over it. I know how you and His Highness feel about each other, and it's understandable you don't want to part." Alberto smiled down at Skylar before shrugging off with an elegant brow raise and flat look, "However, there are duties you have."

Skylar chuckled and patted his arm, "I'll be sure to fulfill them. Now go to your duties, Alberto."

He smirked and bowed to her, "Farewell."

This would have been the opportune moment to sneak out to visit Roberto but after thinking over her responsibilities, she found herself unwilling to leave the books before her. She held a small hope that he would come to her when he hears Alberto has left but partly wished otherwise. Skylar needed to focus and the thought of procrastinating and ignoring the reading materials to have her fiancé kiss her and pin her to the bookcases was very distracting. She could feel her blush creep down to her neck as her eyes skimmed through the pages.

"Roberto." She mumbled in her sigh.

Time passed slowly and she could hear a sound of a clock's _tick tock_. It made her teeth grind as she followed the sound of it with more ease than the reading she had to do. Her willpower seemed drained, and she wondered how much time had flown by her sitting there. There were no windows in the library, only vast books and bookcases aligned from wall to wall. Skylar finished the third book and found her eyes drawn to a spiral staircase that led to a walkway above with more bookcases.

Skylar stood from the chair and felt her muscles tense from being still for so long. She clenched her hands into fists to loosen up as she treaded toward the staircase. She climbed to the top of the staircase and found exactly what she expected: more bookcases. Heaving a heavy sigh, she went down the stairs to find someone at the door.

"I was wondering how much longer you would sit there." Roberto muttered to her as he shut the door behind him.

Skylar grinned and resisted the urge to run into his arms, "I figured you'd be working."

"I finished an hour ago. It's nearly noon, and I thought you would be finished with whatever Alberto had planned for you." He turned his gaze to the ten books that remained, "It seems you're not even close."

Groaning, she turned away from him and sat in the chair, "No. I'm having trouble focusing." She rubbed the crust from her eyes, "It's just tedious reading for so long."

Roberto pouted and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, "Your eyes must hurt from reading so long."

Skylar felt his hand knead into her muscles and she moaned contentedly, "Yes. I'm so stiff, too."

"Let me take care of you for a little while." He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, "Close your eyes and relax."

Numbness followed his command as she shut her eyes, "But I have to finish reading." She added in a weak retort.

"It's just a break, Skylar. You need a little breather." Roberto spoke dominantly and she shut her lips.

He stopped massaging her muscles and leaned his body around to kiss her lips. Roberto held her face with his hand as Skylar responded. He'd missed her and wished to have slept last night with her in his arms. Unfortunately, Alberto stood guard at his door, and refused to let him out. He would have given anything to lay in bed with her and run his fingers through her hair and over the skin of her back. Roberto didn't need to make love to her; he just needed to have her near him.

"I thought I was distracting you, Skylar." Roberto joked as she ran her hand up to grip his neck.

Skylar laughed and kept her eyes shut, "You told me to close my eyes and relax. The only way I can do that is to kiss you and be with you." She opened her eyes, "I do want a peek, though."

Roberto laughed and picked Skylar up into his arms. Setting her on an empty nearby table, he stood between her legs and pressed himself to her, holding her hair back with his hand. He stared into her blue eyes and felt his knees go weak. She had no idea the effect she had on him. Skylar dug her hand into his shirt as she pulled him even closer, and Roberto bit her bottom lip with a passion. He knew they would get caught again if he stayed any longer, but her lips were so damn inviting.

"Skylar, can I sneak into your room tonight?" Roberto questioned her in between kisses.

She nodded and mouthed a yes.

He held his breath and cursed himself for what he was doing. Roberto released Skylar and pulled himself out of her reach.

"Then we will continue this tonight."

Skylar looked like a kicked dog, "B-but-"

"You have to keep working. Only two more hours before you finish with your lessons." Roberto tried to perk her up as he bottled his want to carry her to his room.

She frowned and hopped down from the table, "I'll never be able to focus now. Especially with the way you were kissing me just then."

He chuckled and granted one last chaste kiss to her cheek, "It's for the best. Besides Alberto's on his way back. He's a real spoil sport, and I would hate for him to lecture you if I'm here."

"Yes, I suppose. Reading isn't fun when you have such crude thoughts on your mind, Roberto."

Roberto giggled and headed to the door, "I can't wait to hear those thoughts later, dear Skylar."

He waved his hand and left Skylar with a flush she couldn't remove. Worse than the blush, she couldn't wipe away the images on her mind. Consisting of Roberto's anatomy as well as her own, she bit back a grin. It was impossible to keep it from surfacing once Alberto entered the library impressed.

"I've been told you never left the library. I'm proud that you stuck to your word, Skylar."

Skylar smiled at him and found she still had the fourth book under her fingers, "Reading is fun." She replied, "It's easier when you sit so long, but I've enjoyed myself despite the rocky start."

She was lying through her teeth, but Alberto believed every word, "In that case, let's break for the day. We'll continue this tomorrow."

Skylar wondered if Roberto would visit again tomorrow and tried to reply to Alberto without thinking of what awaited her tonight, "Yes. I can't wait, Alberto."

With a beaming grin, she escaped the library and headed toward Roberto's office. She bounced with excitement and struggled to keep her expression anything short of ecstatic. Perhaps her fun could begin early. Entering the office, she spotted Roberto sitting behind his desk. He looked up to her with an anticipatory smirk as he sauntered toward her. _Reading is fun_, Skylar bit her lip, _at least…what waits for her afterwards._


End file.
